Season 10 Episodes and Guides
On March 13th, 2016, Yannick Bisson confirmed CBC had renewed Murdoch Mysteries for a tenth season at the Canadian Screen Awards during his acceptance speech of his fan choice award. On May 24, filming began for Season 10, beginning with the third episode [[A Study In Pink|''A Study In Pink]]. On June 8, CNW announces: " Coming off its highest-rated season yet on CBC as the country's top-rated homegrown scripted program for the 2015/16 television season and marking 150 episodes in Season 10, the series will continue to follow Detective Murdoch, Station No. 4 and the City Morgue as they solve crimes inspired by Canadian history and featuring international celebrities of the early 20th century." CBC aired the Season 10 premiere on Monday, October 10, 2016. The all-star cast will be joined by a number of returning guests including Peter Keleghan, Peter Stebbings and Alex Paxton-Beesley. New guest cast appearing in early episodes will include Samantha Bond (Downton Abbey), Daniel Maslany (Four in the Morning), and Bea Santos (World Away). '''Season 10' will reach Murdoch Mysteries' landmark 150th episode and will film on location in Ontario until December 2016 and premiere on CBC in October 2016, followed by international rollout early in 2017. * Season 10 kicks off in grand style with a two-part mystery set in the world of Toronto debutantes vying for the hand of Toronto’s most eligible bachelor (think The Bachelor in 1904!)— and there is a killer on the loose, along with city-wide chaos set off by the 1904 Great Fire of Toronto, one of the seminal events in the city's history. (ep.1002) * Detective William Murdoch and the rest of Station House No. 4 find themselves embroiled in cases both fantastical and historical: ** An investigation into a man wrongfully jailed, ** A murder involving the Olympic Champion Canadian soccer team, ** The introduction of H.P. Lovecraft (the master of the macabre), ** A wronged woman who goes on a serial killing spree, ** The death of a prize pooch at a dog show, ** Murdoch tries to deliver on his promise to build Ogden the home of their dreams. Hélène Joy said in a recent interview, "It's going to be a really exciting year with a lot of developments to do with Murdoch and Julia's new house that they are building." There is very little rest for Murdoch (Yannick Bisson), Dr. Julia Ogden (Hélène Joy, Durham County), Inspector Brackenreid (Thomas Craig, Coronation Street), Constable George Crabtree (Jonny Harris, Still Standing) and morgue assistant Rebecca James (Mouna Traoré, The Book of Negroes). Watch for Season 9 “set-ups” to continue in Season 10 story lines: Rebecca at medical school and a bit more will be revealed about her. The exploration of Crabtree and his new girl and how can she possibly fit into his world? Will William and Julia adopt again? Who will be the next Chief Constable? CBC recently announced its decision to increase the number of women directing television series: Season 10 of Murdoch Mysteries has five women directors on board. More coming soon''!'' Stay tuned''!'' Unlock the Mysteries of Murdoch : The Ultimate Insider Conference was held on Saturday, October 1 at CBC Broadcast Centre Toronto, included a Murdoch Mysteries pop-up shop in the Atrium of the CBC Broadcast Centre (250 Front St. West). Episodes